The invention relates to a composite pane with electrical contact-making means, a method for production thereof, and use thereof.
Composite panes are known, which have, on an interior-side surface of one of the individual panes, an electrically conductive coating, which makes electrical contact, i.e., for example, is connected to an external voltage source or a receiver. Such an electrically conductive coating is, for example, a metal-based heatable coating. Other known electrically conductive coatings are, for example, plate electrodes of an electrically switchable functional element, such as an electrochromic functional element, or a thin-film photovoltaic module. The electrical contacting of the electrically conductive coating is typically done via a busbar, for example, made of a printed and fired silver paste. The busbar can be electrically conductively connected to the external feed line, for example, to a flat conductor, directly or also via a contact strip made of a thin copper foil. In prior art composite panes with electrical contacting means, the feed line or the contact strip is connected to the busbar via a soldering compound or an electrically conductive adhesive. The soldering or gluing is its own process step in the production sequence and, consequently, makes the production of the composite panes more difficult.